Automobiles and trucks are becoming more intelligent as the industry moves towards deploying autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles. Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles can detect information about their location and surroundings (for example, using radar, lidar, GPS, file odometers, accelerometers, cameras, and other sensors), and include control systems that interpret sensory information to identify hazards and determine navigation paths to follow. Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles include control systems to operate with limited or no control from an occupant or other operator of the automobile. Safe operation of autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles depends upon early and accurate identification of obstacles and tracking and predicting the movement of other vehicles, all in the dynamic and busy environment of streets and highways.